1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention module, and particularly to a retention module which can be preassembled to a heat sink before the retention module is mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation assemblies are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Typically, a heat dissipation assembly is mounted on a printed circuit board having an electronic device mounted thereon. The heat dissipation assembly comprises a heat sink mounted on the electronic device, a retention module around the electronic device and a strip-shaped clip. In assembly, the retention module is mounted on the printed circuit board via a plurality of screws. The clip sits in a groove defined in the heat sink resting on the electronic device. Two free ends of the clip are engaged with the retention module and fix the heat sink in the retention module. However, it is awkward and inefficient to assemble.
What is needed, therefore, is a retention module which can be preassembled to a heat sink before it is mounted on a printed circuit board.